Pyrrha's bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: It's like you remember. After his detention, Jaune followed Pyrrha to the roof...and that's where we go off road.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, I will break his legs".

Jaune was surprised at the way Pyrrha looked when he saw her after additional readings. When he had last seen her, she had been wearing her typical school uniform like everyone else. But when she had helped him up after that douche Cardin had pushed him over, Jaune saw...well...more than he had meant to.

To put it bluntly, she had looked smuttier that she had before. Her skirt was drawn up higher than it usually was so that it barely covered anything, and she had partially removed her tie in order to undo her top button. Pyrrha then asked Jaune to follow her, as she had something to show him.

She insisted on walking in front as she 'knew the way'. Jaune didn't mean to notice, but that skirt length was really emphasising Pyrrha's hip swings and he even got a full blown panty shot on a flight of stairs. He was ashamed to admit it to himself, but he had noticed that she was wearing black underwear...which looked really good on her... He blushed and followed.

They both arrived at the familiar roof top where Jaune had once searched for a class room; there was a pretty view of the surrounding school and a nice view of the Cliffside. Pyrrha stopped walking without looking at Jaune; she seemed to have put her hands together in front of her, as if nervous. When Jaune was about to ask why he was out here, Pyrrha turned around and cut across him with a strange voice Jaune had never heard before.

"Do you want me to train you"?

It was a simple question, but for some reason, it made sparks run down Jaune's spine, maybe it was the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were narrow and almost hypnotic.

"I...I'd like that" Jaune said stupidly.

Pyrrha smiled, but it was not her usual happy go lucky 'hello again!' smile. It was a wide sultry smile, which made the fullness of her lips very prominent. It made Jaune feel weirdly calm and excited at the same time. He trusted Pyrrha, of course. But that smile...

She beckoned him over with one finger, "Come here, I want to show you something"

Jaune moved forward obediently, but cautiously. She reached into her shirt and pulled out her scroll.

Jaune leaned in to look at what was on the screen when it happened. It was so fast that for a second, Jaune didn't even realise what was happening, only when scroll hit the floor and he felt something soft and warm penetrate his closed lips did he realise. Pyrrha had moved in, and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

They stood for a moment, both of Pyrrha's hands on Jaune's face as her tongue explored his mouth. She made this first kiss one to remember, leaving her scent all over the inside of Jaune's being. Jaune liked the way it felt, a smooth slippery tongue sliding around all over his...and the way it tasted how she smelled was breath taking.

After neither could hold their breath any longer, their lips parted, leaving both Pyrrha and Jaune panting in awe of what had just happened.

It was Jaune who managed to speak first.

"W...why did you...I didn't know that you..." he trailed off, still baffled by his first kiss.

Pyrrha just smiled lewdly and asked "Did you like it"?

Jaune wanted to object, to say that this was wrong. But her eyes seemed to encourage him not to; they just twinkled in the starlight, sapping his free will.

Not having any other coherent thoughts to share, Jaune stated the one thought he had retained before...that had happened. The one thing he needed to know before anything else happened.

"Why?"

"I was worried you were going to fall for one of those other girls" Pyrrha said inches from Jaune's face, as she pushed Jaune against the wall.

Jaune had intended to respond to this, but his throat seemed to have become non-existent since Pyrrha's tongue had been exploring it.

"Don't bother with them" she whispered as they embraced. "They are all push up bras and stilettos".

Despite his indescribable excitement, Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a confused, slight concerned expression on his face.

"You wear a push up bra?" murmured Jaune, at last finding his voice.

This question made Pyrrha blush even harder. Giving Jaune a sexy smile, she took his shaking left hand and guided it to her right breast.

"I don't wear a bra"

The sight of Jaune's face going even redder than Pyrrha's hair got her a little more exited...down there.

Pyrrha drew her face forward and pressed her supple lips against Jaune's for a second time. Her confidence now growing, she decided to meet Jaune's now seduced body half way, and skilfully massaged Jaune's tongue as his returned the favour. She was dripping wet now, and from the hard sensation poking around her inner thigh, Pyrrha thought Jaune must be getting off as well.

They both opened their mouths to simply kiss with their tongues, Jaune's hand now massaging Pyrrha's breast with his exposed fingers. Jaune's mind had gone blank, he was doing such perverted things to his friend...could he even call her a friend anymore? As one of her smooth gloved hands left the side of his face and began to sensually slide down his torso, his legs started to feel like jelly.

"Mmmm...Looks like you're ready" Pyrrha breathed sensually, stimulating Jaune with her wandering hand. "You wanted a lesson, right. Well let's see how you handle an endurance test." She giggled as she watched him sweat from having both of Pyrrha's enormous breasts press up against him. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle". This was all the stress his legs could withstand, he collapsed onto the floor and Pyrrha fell on top of him.

A moment of confusion followed the fall, Jaune didn't feel any breasts touching him anymore...but something heavy was still pressing down on his- Jaune opened his eyes and saw that Pyrrha's face had fallen straight into his crotch, and she was now breathing heavily.

"Are you ok" Jaune said breathlessly, "you're good right"?!

Pyrrha's head slowly began to rise, her hair was now slightly dishevelled and her face had an extremely lewd look about it. Her eyes were narrow, making direct eye contact with Jaune's and her smiling lips were being daintily licked by her tongue.

"Sigh...I've waited a long time for this" she smiled mysteriously as she ran a single finger down Jaune's thigh, stopping at his crotch. "And the fall made it less excited" she said, shaking her head slightly. "That's a shame; I hadn't even gotten serious yet."

Jaune looked; crestfallen, down towards his special place. The worry about Pyrrha had made it shrink down to a half chub.

"I can make it better" she whispered to Jaune, unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear. Pyrrha gazed down at Jaune's dick, as if entranced by it. She took in gently her hand and jerked it once. It became rock hard instantly.

A single raspy breath escaped Jaune's mouth, unbidden. He found this embarrassing; he didn't want to appear sexually weak on his first time after all. The sound of his reaction gave her inspiration for what she did next. She moved her mouth right up to the tip of Jaune's penis, and wrapped her lips around the head. Jaune's heart skipped a beat as he realised what was happening.

Her energetic tongue instantly began licking it gleefully. It tasted of a man, the man Pyrrha had fantasised about since the day she had met him. The helmet began to twitch in her mouth, it was time. Without warning, Pyrrha plunged the dick deep into her mouth, taking the tip right to the back of her throat.

Jaune's body gave a sudden jolt at the surprise and then began to relax as the unbridled euphoria whisked away his nerves. Pyrrha began moving her head up and down at a very consistent speed, taking care to always put just as much back in as she took out each time. She had practiced very hard for this day, working to weaken her gag reflex, solely for this. She was going to make him remember this, she was going to make Jaune hers- and hers alone!

Jaune puffed and panted as Pyrrha's head bobbed up and down on his dick with increasing speed. Her silky lips combined with her amazing tongue made thinking straight not an option. He started to feel like he was dreaming. This was a dream come true after all.

Jaune's penis suddenly began to feel amazing, he knew he was close but he couldn't open his mouth, it was clamped shut by the bliss of his first blowjob. He screwed up his face as he felt the dam break.

Pyrrha felt the hot semen of her beloved gush into her welcoming mouth; she pushed it in deeper so that not a single drop would be spilt. Her mind was so blank, she couldn't even remember how it tasted, and she didn't care.

She happily sucked Jaune for a bit longer, both out of habit and the desire to get any stray cum. At last he withdrew Jaune's cock from her mouth and they both lay panting. After a minutes come down, the two pairs of eyes met and Jaune stammered avidly "Pyrrha...that was..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, whether out of embarrassment or tiredness he did not know. Pyrrha seemed to get the message however, because this prompted her to smile and stand up. The place where she had been kneeling was covered in something wet that smelled good. She straightened up and turned away from Jaune, so that he could see her soaking wet panties clinging to her ass.

"Not bad" she stated to the night air, rather surprisingly like her usual melodramatic voice. She turned to face Jaune and he saw that she was wearing her pretty, kind smile. "But we'll have to work on that endurance; that was barely ten seconds." She spoke in a parody of how Glynda gave combat training tips to Jaune so very often. "You're never going to please me with that kind of breaking point, you need lots of practice."

She then bent down, giving her breasts great emphasis with her arms, and met Jaune's gaze with that same sexy expression.

"I'm going to give you lots of practice, Jaune; we can do lots of other lewd things. Sound fun"?

Jaune was too dazed and happy to even think about how this could be a bad idea. He nodded simply.

"Good boy" grinned Pyrrha, gesturing him to get up and follow her. Jaune slipped his still dry pants back on (Seriously, she didn't spill anything), and followed her. Jaune noticed while they were walking that while her eyes looked kind of distant, she had never smiled so much since the day they had been assigned to the same team.

A gentle breeze rippled across the puddle that Pyrrha had left, and faded into the distance, but not before ruffling a set of curtains. The curtains of an open dorm room window. The room where, just below the window sill, Cardin Winchester was lying in the foetal position, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

It was normal for the hall to be so full at breakfast time, but for reasons that were only known to him, Jaune was having trouble relaxing around all of his friends, while in the company of Pyrrha. This was of course because of the 'event' that had occurred last week on the roof. Since then, Pyrrha had been training Jaune in building up his stamina…at night…when everyone else was asleep.

 _ **He recalled just the evening gone, how he had woken up to find Pyrrha under his covers, rubbing his naked penis with her feet, and she got serious when she saw that Jaune was awake. He would have been annoyed if she didn't smell so good. He had been on the brink of orgasm when a stirring from Nora's bed had cause both Pyrrha and Jaune to go deathly still and quiet. Jaune recalled hearing the sound of footsteps and the weary voice of Nora calling out to him.**_

" _ **Jaune…are you ok"?**_

 _ **When he had looked to Pyrrha in panic however, he saw that she had retracted her foot and had a very pained expression on her face, as if re-living some terrible memory. Jaune had only understood when the covers and been removed and Nora stood, dumbfounded at the sight before her. Pyrrha immediately began to speak to Jaune, as if continuing a conversation that they had been having.**_

" _ **And when the dog was about to bite me, I woke up, it was horrible."**_

 _ **Both Jaune and Nora took a few moments to get the picture with what she was saying. Fortunately, Jaune had got there first.**_

" _ **Sorry for waking you Nora" he had said in a sympathetic voice "She had a nightmare."**_

 _ **Nora seemed to understand, despite her fatigue. She swayed slightly as she stood.**_

" _ **Okay jus-just try and keep it down, I'm trying to sleep with Ren."**_

 _ **It took her a few moments to realise.**_

" _ **Sleep next t'him I meant" She added quickly, before turning around and slumping back into bed.**_

 _ **Jaune recalled how Pyrrha had said that she was also tired and didn't want to disturb her again, so she had bid Jaune goodnight.**_

" _ **Thanks for helping me calm down after my nightmare" she had whispered in Jaune's ear, in a tone of sarcastic playfulness, before kissing him on the cheek and going over to her own bed…**_

"BACON"!

Jaune jumped out of his skin as a plate of bacon was shoved in front of him by Nora. Jaune looked up at her and saw her eyes were full of inspiration, as they often were at the breakfast table.

"Protein builds muscle and muscle kills Grimm" she soliloquised, knowledgably "The more you eat, the stronger you get, the stronger you get, the more fights you can win, the more you win, the more you earn…blah blah" Jaune only started paying attention again when Nora was scolded by Ren.

"That's NOT how metabolism works" he said finally.

Bored of the debate that normally arose at his table over this subject, Jaune allowed his eyes to wander landing on team RWBY's table, where he got a funny kind of shock from whose eyes met his.

Weiss Schnee, the Heiress to the Schnee dust company, the girl she had (Until recently), been unsuccessfully courting, was looking straight at him. She had done this before, fixed Jaune with a steely glare before shouting either about the annoyance that as his existence or just ragging on the poor or the Faunus. However, this was no such look. It was faint, and only lasted for a second, but for a mere moment, Weiss had been looking at him…with a blush on her face. It was quickly replaced by a look of forced aloofness and directed her eyes elsewhere.

Jaune couldn't believe what he had just seen. The girl who had stone walled Jaune every time he had tried to flirt or even talk, had been checking him out from a distance? What for?

"Are you alright? It's okay if you're not hungry."

Jaune whipped back to reality to see Pyrrha looking at him from the other side of the table, a concerned look on her face. Jaune looked down and saw that everyone else had finished. While Ren and Nora were still discussing the adequate size for pancakes, Pyrrha quickly leaned over the table, giving Jaune a great view of her cleavage.

"Please eat" she whispered in his right ear "I want you to have your strength for tonight"

After Jaune had crammed the mountain of bacon on his plate, with a blush at the breasts being that close to his face in a public space, Pyrrha sat down. She had not, however, noticed who had passed behind her as she had been leaning over Jaune. Cardin Winchester had just passed her, and had a superb view of her butt. He only dwelled on the thought when he was safely out pf the hall, where he could stop covering the raging erection with his scroll. He couldn't stand it, seeing them in classes, acting so normal, when they did what they did. Cardin couldn't see what a hot famous chick like Nikos saw in that loser. Well, he'd show her, he'd show her what a real man could do…

"That was boring" Nora sang as team JNPR arrived back in their dorm room.

"History of war is an important part of our curriculum" Ren protested quickly "It's not meant to be fun."

Jaune agreed internally that the lecture had been boring, pulling off the last of his armour and throwing it in the corner. It had been double history followed by training, exhausting. Despite Oobleck's attempts to make history engaging; it all seemed to blur together in the end. Training hadn't been much fun either; He'd tried his best, but got the shit kicked out of him by that douche Cardin Winchester.

Pyrrha didn't seem that awake either; she sat down on Jaune's bed and yawned loudly.

"I think an early night would do us good" she said, kicking her shoes off without opening her eyes. There was a murmur of agreement.

"I'll bet you're sore after that" Nora laughed, slapping Jaune on the back.

"Lay off him" Pyrrha muttered quietly and quite maturely "That knuckle dragging, amateur wasn't so confident when he had to fight me."

Pyrrha pulled off her second leg warmer and threw it in the corner with Jaune's armour. "Oh…I'd love to really make him beg for m-"

Pyrrha's eyes shot open and she jumped up from the bed, clearly panicking.

"Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH"!

"What's wrong" Jaune, Nora and Ren all asked at the same time. Pyrrha was jumping up and down wringing her hands, a clear look of terror on her face.

"I left my scroll at the training arena! It might get stolen!"

Obviously hyperactive and eager for more exercise, Nora stepped forward and pulled Ren with her. He gave her an exasperated look, clearly willing to walk forward by himself.

"Don't worry, we'll go and get it for ya" she proclaimed "We could use the exercise"

Nora dashed out of the door and sprinted to the end of the hallway, realised that she had gone the wrong way and sprinted back again.

"Where's the arena again"?

Ren sighed, clearly weary from the long day of fighting, but stepped forward.

"I guess I'll show you AGAIN" he murmured grumpily.

"Yay, come on slow poke, I'll race you"

"Sure…whyyyy not" said Ren, shutting the door behind him.

The silence that followed Nora and Ren's departure was very noticeable given the circumstances. Jaune had not forgotten their little conversation in the mess hall. He had been wondering all day about what she wanted him to be strong for. Jaune could guess that she wanted to do that thing again, but it never got this much ceremony.

Pyrrha suddenly got up and crossed the room to the door. Locking it quickly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. Pyrrha held it high in the air, so that Jaune could see it, before placing it down on the nightstand. She then turned to face him, that familiar, alluring expression on her smiling face. Before Jaune knew what happened, Pyrrha had walked briskly over to him, pushed him hard onto his bed and crawled over him. Kissing him quickly before doing so, Pyrrha pulled Jaune's black hoodie off to reveal his bare chest.

"What if they come back"? Jaune protested as Pyrrha pressed down on his chest with hers. At the question, Pyrrha sat up and loomed over Jaune, his crotch being pinned to the bed by her…

"They won't be back for a while" she giggled. Raising her hand to her metal collar, she removed it and threw it to the ground with a soft thump, and began to undo the buckles holding her breast plate on. Jaune knew doing this was dangerous, especially in their dorm room. Never the less, all he could bring himself to do was stare at his slowly disrobing team mate, at her slowly pulling the breast plate away and revealing herself. Pyrrha blushed softly as his eyes scanned her body, as his perverted eyes took in every detail of her exposed, fair, e-cup breasts.

Pyrrha had never liked to tell anyone that she didn't wear a bra. She considered it an asset to weigh as little as possible for flexibility in combat; but all the same, the stigma that it would bring would have been irritating. She didn't want to be labelled as a 'slut' or 'pervert'. But she could tell by Jaune's eagerness, that he had been desperate to see her as nature had intended. And to be honest…she wanted to be naked in front of him. She found the helpless feeling…liberating.

"You like them"? Pyrrha asked, flirtatiously, but with a hint of embarrassment. "They're not very tanned but-" Pyrrha took Jaune's hand in hers and lifted it to rest on the same breast as the first night they had spent together. "They're bigger than Nora's".

Despite the familiar soft warm sensation against his palm, Jaune had to admit that in his resistance had utterly ceased at the sensation of a naked breast. Everything that he loved about how they felt was increased tenfold, their warmth, their presence…even their smell. Jaune was seduced by them, enraptured by scent that seemed to envelop his whole body in passive obedience.

Jaune felt a stiffness forming beneath his palms, and as he did so, heard Pyrrha's chest falls and rises begin to speed up. The sudden burst of gratification had caused Pyrrha to start moving, sliding forward and back over Jaune's pelvis; instinct robbing control over her hips. Jaune suddenly felt a wet patch forming where Pyrrha was rubbing.

"That was fast" Jaune murmured in a teasing sort of voice. She had taken a while longer to get wet on the roof. She was clearly horny tonight. At this, Pyrrha smiled and moved her hands up to Jaune's neck and wriggled her fingers to the back of his head. She then pulled Jaune's head up to rest in her welcoming chest, her breasts acting as a sort of crash mat for the roughness of the pull. Jaune's face was instantly enveloped by a sea of warmth and comfort. This was the best feeling ever. The smell was stronger than ever before and the weight and presence of Pyrrha's boobs was now more apparent as they moved over Jaune's face, Pyrrha's arms not letting up their tight grip on the back of his head.

Pyrrha's began moaning, the sensation of Jaune's scraggly hair brushing and tickling her erect nipples was driving her crazy. The wet patch about Jaune's now stained jeans had grown to cover the entirety of the crotch. The dripping wet pussy beneath Pyrrha's short skirt was soon met by a stiff presence from the other side of the wet fabric. Jaune's erection pressed against Pyrrha's clit and excited her womb even more.

Jaune was in ecstasy, his mind had gone blank again, but he had begun to grow short on oxygen, and his mouth was filed with solid breast whenever he opened it. Out of survival instinct, he began to resist the force behind his head, but the force that was holding him was too strong for Jaune to make a bid for freedom and he could not thing straight enough to get Pyrrha's attention. His eyes began to droop as the scent of Pyrrha began to whisk him away to the mindless state he now craved.

Jaune decided that this wasn't a bad way to die, he felt peaceful. If he could keep feeling like this, he didn't care to ever breathe again. This resolve was diminished quickly however, by a stabbing pain in Jaune's own chest. He came to his senses and began to resist and this time, his head was not restrained.

Jaune threw his head back against the pillow and took in a great gulp of air. He then lay there for a few moments with his eyes closed, a small amount of drool escaping his mouth. How long had he been in there? When he opened his eyes, he saw Pyrrha looking down at him, lovingly stroking his hair.

"Why didn't you let me go?" Jaune asked breathlessly "I couldn't breathe."

Pyrrha responded leaning down so that her breasts pressed against Jaune's chest again. Her lips delicately massaged Jaune's, calming his nerves.

"Jaune" she whispered in Jaune's ear "I wasn't holding you, I let go after a few seconds, and you just didn't want to back away."

Jaune's face turned bright red as he looked from Pyrrha's face to her tits that were now massaging his chest. Her expression was now very hard to read, it seemed both charmed and excited. Pyrrha moved to Jaune's ear again and whispered once more.

"You never answered me, do you like them?"

Jaune couldn't speak, the breasts were so near his face again, and the smell was causing his mind to stall again.

"Let me show you something new" Pyrrha whispered even quieter, but now with the lewd expression that Jaune couldn't get enough of. With that, Pyrrha got off of Jaune and pulled his torso up so that he was in a sitting position on the bed, with his feet touching the floor. Pyrrha knelt down on the floor in front of him and opened his legs.

The bulge was now throbbing and the crotch of Jaune's pants had become awfully tight. Pyrrha slid her hand up and down the yearning shaft, causing an extremely lustful Jaune to grip the bed sheets with suppressed desires.

After gleefully teasing him, Pyrrha did not undo his zipper. Instead, she undid the button at the top first and pulled his jeans off entirely. Jaune's underwear was not strong enough to hold back the raging boner, and it rose up to Pyrrha's delight. With a similar motion, she removed these as well.

Taking the thick veiny shaft in her hand, Pyrrha seemed to be as enraptured by the scent of a man as Jaune was with the scent of a woman. But it seemed that neither was interested in wasting any more time on pretence. Pyrrha moved her head forward and closed her mouth around Jaune's entire penis in one motion.

This was surprisingly forward for Pyrrha, Jaune thought as she chocked on his penis, she was normally very coy about giving head. But before Jaune could dwell on this any further, he felt the cool sensation of the penis being released. Jaune began to question why she had stopped so fast when he saw why. Pyrrha was now lifting up her own torso, moving Jaune's now lubricated dick between her breasts. They closed tightly around it. Pyrrha then began to move her breasts up and down in unison, massaging Jaune's dick with her tits. Jaune's grip on the bed was now causing his hand to hurt. The size of Pyrrha's boobs was astounding; she had to be at least an e cup. All of that pressure against him was almost maddening the moment became a blur of friction, gratitude and lust. Pyrrha was so experienced and so eager, her breasts were even better than her hands or her tongue combined, he was close already.

"Pyrrha...if you do it that fast..." Jaune stammered out, amidst a sea of euphoria.

Pyrrha looked up at him, not stopping and smiled, triumphantly.

"That was fast" she said, with an air of playful vindictiveness.

Pyrrha moved her head forward and began to stroke and tickle the head of Jaune's penis, while her breasts still bounced up and down on its shaft. Jaune wanted to close his eyes due to the strain, but the image of Pyrrha on her knees like that was just too beautiful to deny. It was over; he felt that familiar dam break in his body and knew that the time had come.

"Pyrrha...I'm cumming"! Jaune exclaimed as his back arched. Pyrrha jolted her head forward just in time, encompassing Jaune's entire penis in her mouth, just as it came. Her thirst for her beloved had not lessened, and once again, not a single drop was spilt.

Smiling to herself, Pyrrha contentedly sucked the head of Jaune's dick, making sure that it was clean of all semen. Jaune had grown accustomed to her doing this after he came, but never while he was in-between her boobs. The image of Pyrrha tentatively licking the tip while still being embraced by those…

"Oh my…"

Jaune came back to reality with a start, and game a long shaky exhale at the wave of fresh pleasure. The stimulation of being cleaned in such a fashion had caused Jaune's penis to go rock hard again. Pyrrha stared at it as the hulking phallus swelled in her breasts; it was much bigger than before.

"I knew you were getting better, but I never knew this were this resilient" Pyrrha stammered, her face ablaze in a blush, staring at it as if threatened "You're full of surprises aren't you".

"Pyrrha…I wanna do it again" Jaune said in a hesitant voice.

Pyrrha did not answer immediately; she still seemed to be transfixed by the second win of Jaune's dick. When she finally managed to process the request, her face lit up with more than just a blush.

"I think we've got time for one more training session" Pyrrha said very excitedly, her face inches from Jaune's.

"What do you-?" Jaune tried to question, but Pyrrha had already gotten to her feet. Reaching down, she hitched up her skirt around her stomach and turned to face Jaune. Jaune gaped at what he saw, his mouth hung open and his boner swelled stronger than ever. Pyrrha had not been wearing panties either.

Pyrrha stood nervously before him, her hand twitching, obviously fighting the urge to cover herself. Jaune had never seen Pyrrha so nervous, especially in this kind of situation. Still, she held herself back and allowed him a glimpse of her light pink, dripping wet pussy. Pyrrha's clit was so wet that it was reflecting the light and seemed to glisten. Pyrrha standing there with her goods on display was the most inviting thing that Jaune had ever laid eyes on.

"I…I want to give you something" Pyrrha said, the blush still about her face "And…I want you to give me something too."

Once again, Jaune was transfixed by a sight that had captivated his sense and did not answered immediately. But he soon came to his senses and replied.

"HUH"?!

Pyrrha smiled at this stupid response to such a sincere request and walked forward; pushing Jaune down onto the bed once more and mounting him like a horse. Jaune thought he understood what she meant now…but what did she mean by 'Giving him something'?

Pyrrha positioned herself so that her pussy was a few inches above Jaune's penis. She gazed down at him beaming.

"Are you ready"? She asked, in a near whisper

Jaune couldn't think Pyrrha's pussy was starting to drip onto his dick, making it even harder, he couldn't say no at this point. Jaune knew that there was only one answer to this request.

"Ye-"

BANG

Both Pyrrha and Jaune jumped out of their skins. The locked door to their room and been knocked on with outrageous volume. And if that wasn't bad enough, they both heard the sound on Ren and Nora's voices emanating from the other side. They had returned!

"Did you knock"?

"Yes I knocked"

"Did you knock again"?

"No"

"Look, I'll just break it down"

"No"

"Oh come on Ren, just this once-"

"NO"!

"Well what then"?

"Just stand back, they've obviously fallen asleep, I'll just pick the lock".

"OOOOOOOOH"

The lock began to shake and click, Ren was a fast worker and he would soon be through the door. Jaune and Pyrrha's eyes met, both with a burning panic in them. In that brief moment, though no words were spoken, they both knew what to do. There was only one chance. In a flurry of frantic movement, Pyrrha dove for her bed, kicking her clothes onto the spread and got under the covers.

Jaune saw what she was doing and did the same; got into bead and pulled any and all stripped clothing, under with him, to hide them from view. Using a skilfully thrown sneaker, Pyrrha managed to switch off the lights. Both then laid down in unison, and pretended to be asleep.

The door clicked and Ren and Nora stepped inside.

"See" said Ren pompously, pointing to the 'sleeping' pair "I told you".


	3. Chapter 3

"You just need more practice"

Jaune was so used to hearing that these days. But Pyrrha seemed to be the only person who didn't see him as a figure of fun. She was genuinely vested and determined to see Jaune do well. Glynda was becoming increasingly impatient with Jaune's lack of progress, almost to the point of a personal grudge.

Jaune dwelled on these thoughts as Pyrrha applied encouragement to his arms and shoulders. It had been a brutal practice, two rounds with Ruby and one with Dove. At least Ruby softened the blow by being encouraging. CRDL guys were always insufferable.

"OW"! Pyrrha had patted him on the back too hard and hurt his bruised back.

"I'm sorry" said Pyrrha, in that adorable way that made Jaune forgive her instantly, like always. "It's like I said, you just need more time."

"Well...that's easy for you to say, you're Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha and looked him in the face.

"Nothing is invincible. Every opponent has a weakness; you just need to exploit it."

Nora leaned out from behind her magazine, a droll look of boredom on her face.

"You will find no weakness in me or Ren."

"Sigh...anyway; what weakness could you possibly have Pyrrha"?

Pyrrha leaned in close to Jaune and whispered in his ear. Nora couldn't hear what she said, but when she drew away Jaune had a very red face.

"Hey" Pyrrha plucked up, rather out of nowhere. "Where _ **is**_ Ren?"

Nora yawned and got to her feet. She looked very dreary and out of it. "I guess I'll _ **...yaaawn...**_ go and find him."

Nora crossed the room and exited through the front door, without bothering to put her shoes on. She exited with a yawn, slamming the door behind her.

Jaune was about to do what he always does when he is depressed, flop down on his bed and try to sleep it off, when Pyrrha took his hand.

"I won't let you stew in hopelessness again." She said, angling her body forward, so that Jaune could see...everything. "Tell you what, go take a bath; I'll lend you some candles."

Jaune stared at her (At her face this time).

"How is a bath supposed to make me feel better"?

Pyrrha placed her index finger on the side of her nose and said with an enigmatic smile:-

"You'd be surprised. I'll go and run it for you, you get ready here."

With that, Pyrrha swept away, grabbing a few scented candles and some incense from her bedside cabinet. Jaune didn't understand how this was supposed to help him, but considering how stiff he was from training, it couldn't hurt.

So Jaune slipped out of his armour and his hoodie and jeans. He removed his socks before taking off his underwear. Jaune only realised he didn't have a towel to cover himself after he'd gotten naked, and scrabbled around looking for one, just as Pyrrha re-entered the room.

Jaune instinctively covered his private parts. He'd had bad experiences like this at home, when one of his sisters had seen him naked and he'd never heard the end of it. He didn't want that again.

But Pyrrha merely looked him in the face, not even addressing the fact that he was naked. She merely stood there, a pleasant smile on her face.

"The baths ready, are you"?

Jaune was taken aback by her being so nonchalant about him being naked.

"Sorry, a-about this" he muttered awkwardly. Pyrrha merely rolled her eyes and smiled more broadly.

"Honestly Jaune, it's just me, you don't have to be so embarrassed, but if you insist, there's a towel in here."

Jaune guessed she had a point, after all the stuff they'd done, seeing each other naked was no big deal. Slowly lowering his hands from his penis, Jaune entered the bathroom.

The steam had made the whole room humid and the burning incense gave a weird dream like feel to the place. The bath was steaming and full of bubbles. Fastening that towel around his waist, Jaune climbed into the bath tub to lie down. She hadn't been wrong, it was relaxing, and he was having a hard time worrying about...whatever he had been stressing over. He sighed as the incense ensnared his senses.

Pyrrha was nice; he had to thank her for this after he was done. He found himself feeling slightly bad that he'd been staring at her breasts for the majority of training. She was just so beautiful...her face...her body. Jaune felt a strain on the towel; He'd given himself an erection.

Actually...if he was alone, and Pyrrha had done this specifically to de-stress him...maybe he could masturbate quickly?

Jaune took his dick in his hand and thought about Pyrrha. But the incense was making it hard to focus. He strained his mind to work, but the steam and the heat were sapping his muscles ability to even fap.

"Need some help"?

Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin. Pyrrha had entered the bathroom, wearing a towel around her that looked rather too tight.

Jaune was rather tongue tied at being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, so he just continued to stare. Pyrrha had that lewd smile upon her face again.

"It wouldn't be much fun if I just stood here."

With that, Pyrrha walked slowly behind Jaune and lowered he hands to rest on his shoulders. She decided to give him a little massage to calm him down again. Her soft but strong hands quickly went to work, loosening all of the muscles in Jaune's back and along his spine. Jaune already knew she was good at massaging things with her hands, but he had never taken her for a masseuse. His entire body was becoming hot and loose. The room was blurring, becoming fluid.

"Hey...room enough for one more"? The voice of a goddess from behind Jaune's head began to hypnotise him with her honeyed tongue.

Jaune obediently lent forward and felt someone slip into the bath behind him. A hand slipped over his shoulder and stroked his chest as the silky spirit whispered in his ear.

"You were masturbating, weren't you"?

"Yeah" Jaune answered dreamily.

"You were touching yourself while thinking about me, weren't you"?

"Yeah"

"Thinking about my body"?

The goddess slipped her other hand down Jaune's unworthy chest and grasped his erect phallus, stroking it sensually.

"Is this how you do it"?

"Yeah"

"Does it feel good"?

"Please...keep going"

Her soft and squishy breasts were scrubbing his back now. Jaune could feel the goddess' heart beat as they stroked up and down.

Up and down, up and down. Jaune winced; he was about to cum...

PYYYRRHAAAA!

A door slammed in the other room, Nora's voice emanated from it, sounding distressed.

The other hand clamped over Jaune's mouth, to stop his panting from reaching Nora's ears. This unfortunately had the effect of making her boobs pressing right up against him, causing his still erect dick to throb and twitch in Pyrrha's hand. She realised this and started jerking as fast as she could, Jaune was so close- he was on the brink.

The bathroom door swung open and Nora stood there panting and looking very awake.

"Oh hello Nora, I was just washing Jaune's back for him."

Jaune looked back in confusion, Pyrrha had replaced her towel, she'd even managed to cover Jaune's crotch with some bubbles.

"I NEED TA TALK TO YA"! Shrieked Nora, grabbing Pyrrha's arm and dragging her from the room still wet, leaving a bewildered Jaune to extinguish the incense.

"And that's what they said" Whispered Nora in Pyrrha's ear.

Nora had told Pyrrha that she had overheard team CRDL talking about doing something lewd to her, apparently to teach her a lesson. She had also been told that these unpleasant events would transpire during the upcoming field trip to the forest to gather tree sap.

"Interesting..." Pyrrha smiled, secretly glad that those hopeless brutes had decided to pull something. She had a theory about Jaune, and she wanted to try it out- she could use a couple of meat heads for guinea pigs.

"Don't worry" Nora declared. "We won't let them have their filthy way with you"!

"I've got a better idea, let them try."

Nora stood there for a second, her mouth hanging open. She apparently had not understood.

"Relax" Pyrrha muttered, rather sleazily. "I've got it covered."

Nora gave her a piercing look, as though trying to decipher a deeper meaning to Pyrrha's words. But that was the moment, Jaune entered the room at that moment, and Pyrrha promptly ended the conversation with a giggle, as though they were finishing a conversation about something else.

The forest was in full bloom, the red trees like a sea of blood surrounding the group. Glynda was giving a speech about safety and not straying. Pyrrha wasn't listening; she was merely waiting for her to give the word. She wanted to get the show on the road so to speak.

The teams had to split into pairs to collect tree sap from the blooming woods around them. Jaune had gone with Pyrrha and Nora had gone with Ren.

Finally Goodwitch let them go and Pyrrha immediately pulled Jaune away from the others.

She explained that it was so that they could be alone, as it was more peaceful. Pyrrha knew this was a terrible excuse, but Jaune seemed to fall for it.

Jaune was finding it extremely hard to keep track of his partner; she kept moving around, collecting from trees too quickly. It wasn't long before Jaune had lost sight of her completely. This was all part of the plan. She would lose him, get confronted by Cardin and his little boy band, Jaune would find them, the cavalry would come, and Jaune would get one over on Cardin.

She giggled as Jaune looked around for her.

'Right' she thought, turning around. 'Now all I have to do is fi-'

Her train of thought was robbed by a sudden rough hand grabbing her by the hair and forcing her against a tree. After the initial shock, Pyrrha saw that it was Cardin who had attacked her.

Cardin held Pyrrha against the tree by the neck, his pressure on restraining her never wavering for a second. Pyrrha wasn't fazed by this sudden assault; it was all part of her plan. She knew that Cardin couldn't take her in a fight, and she could escape in an instant if she needed to.

"No-please stop"! Pyrrha called out, in a very convincing 'threatened panic' voice, that she was sure would be heard from a distance. "Let me go"!

Cardin was visibly surprised that she had not broken free, but in his adrenaline he left nothing to chance. Straining harder than ever to keep Pyrrha pinned to the tree, he suddenly tore one of his hands away, revealed to be holding Pyrrha's golden neck guard. It was thrown to the other side of the clearing, and through the brush, far out of reach.

Pyrrha was irritated at that point, the place in which the stupid thing had come off was slightly sore from the pinch and she didn't like it. Embarrassment was one thing, but this asshole just caused her some minor discomfort. Pyrrha tensed her body, ready to kick this asshole into a prone state. She could never have predicted however, the next thing to come out of Cardin's mouth.

" _ **NOW"!**_

Pyrrha felt two hands lock around her wrists from behind the tree, and also felt a sharp pain in her neck. Moments after the pain had subsided, Pyrrha's vision started to become disjointed and hazy. The muscles that were supposed to be saving her were going numb, and her eyes felt heavy. Pyrrha tugged at the arms restraining her, but whatever they had done was strong, and these guys weren't letting up. Struggling only seemed to make her feel drowsier. Looking up lazily, her eyes locked with Cardin's, she could still make out his expression. It was a mixture of triumph, and doggish lust.

"The drug's started to work" he chuckled, sounding very unversed in what he was talking about. "Didn't think it would be this good, I'll admit."

If she'd had the control to, Pyrrha's eyes would have widened. She had started to put two and two together. Four ugly guys, a forest, a drugged woman, It didn't take a genius to see what was going to happen here.

"wha…"

Pyrrha couldn't speak; her lips had gone numb as well.

"You aren't calling your little boyfriend for help" Cardin taunted with a smug grin on his face, "not that he'd be able to even if you could, useless weakling."

Cardin ran a finger down Pyrrha's face, although she couldn't feel it, it made her mentally flinch in disgust.

"Why would someone like you be interested in that basic pussy ass nobody"?

Pyrrha flinched again, in anger this time, this was the worst feeling she had ever suffered, she wanted so badly to rip this bulbous morons head clean off, but she couldn't move at all. Her legs were too heavy to lift for any kind of kick, and her weapon was nowhere to be seen, not that she could wield it even if it was. But the way he spoke about Jaune made Pyrrha's blood boil, she'd show him, He'd think twice before ever saying that aga-

Cardin suddenly grabbed Pyrrha's breast plate and yanked it free of its buckles. It too was thrown away, as Cardin feasted his eyes on what he had hoped to be Pyrrha's naked breasts. His perverted desires however were cut short by the sight of a dark red under shirt that Pyrrha was wearing, covering her tits from view.

This was something that Pyrrha was now extremely glad to have done. In the preparation for this trip, she had planted some insurance just in case things went south. She had owned this small red crop top for a while now, ever since a fan had given it to her last year. She never wore it; but now had seemed the perfect opportunity. But the reason she had put it on were…less than practical. It was an emotional dilemma.

While she was willing to do this for Jaune, Pyrrha had never shown her naked body to anyone, she had saved herself for years, waiting for the one she loved…and that person was the only one who she ever wanted to perv on her again. They were for Jaune, no one else.

Cardin was disappointed, but he didn't let his confidence drop. The sight he wanted to uncover was a simple tug away; He raised his index finger mockingly up in front of Pyrrha's face, and began to slowly lower it down, slipping towards her top. This made Pyrrha start to panic, he couldn't see them, he couldn't! Cardin reached her top.

"No"! Pyrrha screamed in her head.

His finger slipped below the fabric about her cleavage.

"STOP IT"!

Tears were forming in Pyrrha's eyes as she struggled against the men holding her, but they wouldn't give. As she felt the cloth start to slip, the tears became whole and trickled down Pyrrha's cheeks.

"I'm…sorry Jaune."

Cardin was swelling inside as the cloth began to concede to the pressure of his finger. He had fantasised about this moment for weeks and now it was finally happening.

It could have too; it would have been quite easy for his finger to slip just a few more inches. But the hand of fate seemed to have different plans. For into the clearing from the opposite side, came a harsh, violent cry.

"HEY"!

Cardin instinctively spun around towards the source of the voice. Even the other members of team CRDL leaned out from behind the tree, out of curiosity. There standing in the fading sunlight, was a figure wearing white armour, with scraggly blonde hair and bright blue eyes alit with fury.

Jaune Arc.

Jaune stood clutching the neck guard that had struck him in the head. It had flown out of the bushes as he had been collecting tree sap and he'd recognised it. He had assumed that Pyrrha had just taken it off and dropped it. But then he had heard Cardin's pretentious voice and knew something was up.

But he hadn't expected to see this in a million years! Cardin about to disrobe Pyrrha and she wasn't kicking him into the dirt?! But then he saw the syringe in one of the guy's hands. The whole filthy picture became clear to him. He couldn't match her in a fair fight, so he resorted to drugging her.

'That filthy, cowardly little…'

Jaune saw Pyrrha's face, stoic and droopy, but covered in salty melancholic tears.

Something very strange came over Jaune at that moment, something he had never felt before. But it was there, spreading through his whole body. It was a strange hot sensation that seemed to melt away all the little discomforts around his body. Though his mind was blank, his focus on keeping his eyes level with Cardin's seemed effortless.

Jaune noticed that his teeth were bared, but he didn't care to close his mouth. The usual mocks and chants from team CRDL were being thrown at him like always, but Jaune couldn't hear them for all the blood pounding in his ears. Without any conscious decision on his part, his hand closed around his sword, he drew it slowly. The long scrape of a sword being unsheathed seemed to make Cardin's confidence, take a sudden hit.

He stood there staring at Jaune, as if trying to read his mind. Sky and Dove, the two guys holding Pyrrha's arms, had also gone silent. They stared at Cardin dumbly, as if awaiting orders. Cardin didn't understand, Jaune would normally have run for help, but now he seemed to be willing to take all four of them on alone. This was certainly weird, but it would be convenient if the only witness was knocked out. He smiled.

"You should 'a bailed like usual moron" Cardin gloated, then turning to his two buddies holding Pyrrha and the third holding the needle. "Get him guys".

Dove and sky obediently released Pyrrha's arms, which flopped down limply, and drew their weapons. Dove also pulled out a sword and Sky removed a halberd from his back. Russel, the third member began to circle around the clearing, trying to get on Jaune's blind side.

Cardin grabbed Pyrrha's chin and yanked it up, putting her vision level with the scene before her. She saw the two men about to attack Jaune, as well as the one slowly moving behind him. Pyrrha was completely numb now, she couldn't move or talk, she could barely breathe. But she wanted to be at his side right now more than anything in the world. Why wasn't he running? Reckless fool was going to get hurt. She didn't want to see him get hurt on her behalf. Pyrrha didn't think she was worth it.

'Please run.'

Despite the speed of what happened next, it all seemed to happen in slow motion for Jaune. He noticed Dove thrust at him with his dull grey sword; also he noticed a flurry of movement in his peripheral vision. But Jaune wasn't focusing on either of them; he still had a cold as death stare locked on Cardin, as he held Pyrrha's face. Without looking, Jaune reached out a hand in front of him, his hand open, and caught Doves blade.

Dove was so surprised, he almost let go of the hilt. Jaune had grabbed the sword only with his fingers, the blade millimetres from his palm. Aura couldn't have been the reason, because stronger aura pushed back weak aura, and Dove's had been fully activated, while Jaune hadn't even had his guard up. Jaune's fingers were pulsing with aura now though; despite being stationary he began to tighten his grip on Doves sword, to the point where it started to crack

"Let go you loser" Dove grunted as he pulled back with all his might. The sword however, was not budging an inch. What made it worse was that Jaune still wasn't looking at Dove; his eyes had never left Cardin. But a furious tug from Dove, coupled with a sudden flash of colour behind him, finally made Jaune react.

With a quick burst of aura, Jaune's sword spun in his writs so that the blade faced the ground. In the same motion, he threw the hilt forward so it collided with Doves face. This made Dove let go. Stumbling backwards, clutching his bruised face, Dove was blind to what transpired next, not that it would have changed anything.

Jaune quickly sidestepped Russel, who had been planning an aerial attack with two daggers. Just as he sailed past, Jaune grabbed hold of his outstretched ankle. Russel lost control of his movement at that point, as Jaune used the kinetic force to spin him around. Just at the right moment, Jaune let go. Russel sailed through the air head first, towards the stunned Dove. Their skulls collided with a nasty crack, and they flopped to the floor, their aura receding.

"What are you idiots doing"?! Cardin roared at his team mates with mingled fury and surprise. This wasn't right; this kid was not this strong! But he'd already overwhelmed the aura of two of his body guards, without even using his weapons blade. "Sky, get your ass in there"!

Sky, who had been watching dumfounded at Jaune's sudden competence, came to his senses and raised his weapon. The other two scrambled to their feet and joined his side. They seemed to think there would be strength in numbers. They were wrong. Their first mistake was sending Sky forward first. He charged Jaune confidently; he had the most aura and was fresh, so he thought he'd have the best chance. Transforming his scabbard into its shield form, Jaune plunged his sword into the ground and released it; he did the same with Doves cracked sword.

Holding the shied in a two handed grip, Jaune charged. Sky brought his halberd swishing down, the blow directed at Jaune's head, but the halberds blade only met with Jaune's shield. Jaune had ducked under Sky's guard and his shield had blocked his attack. Concentrating his entire aura on the single spot, Jaune thrust his head up to collide with Sky's. Sky, who had allowed his aura to drop, was pushed out and the blow knocked the aura out of him as opposed to Jaune. He too, staggered back, now exposed to damage, again stunned into a daze at what had just happened.

Jaune then turned his shield back to the scabbard and put it away. Clenching his gloved fists, he stared down the three defenceless bozos, who had decided to all attack him at once. Sky was out for revenge, dashing forward to get the first hit in. Unfortunately for him, Jaune side swiped him and got a two handed grip on his halberd. A quick knee to the stomach doubled over Sky allowing Jaune to swing the blunt end of the halberd at the others. Dove took the powerful blow to the side of the head and passed out, but Russel managed to dodge it and roll away. Jaune followed up this attack by a quick jab to the base of Sky's skull. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

The two men falling away, Jaune straightened up, holding the halberd, looking daggers at Russel, who stared terrified back at him. In one motion, He had thrown away his weapons and was sprinting away from Jaune, back towards where the class was collecting from the trees. Jaune looked after him but didn't follow; he had more important things to do. After great deal of distractions, Jaune's eyes moved back to Cardin. He noticed immediately that Pyrrha had fallen unconscious as well, her body giving in to the drug completely.

"Come back here you filthy cowardly little!-" Cardin noticed Jaune was gaining on him, his sword removed from the dirt and replaced in his hand, with confident strides and a look of murderous intent on his face.

"Guys" he called out to his friends, whom were either lacking consciousness or gone. "Get up…GUYS!?"

Jaune's flashing eyes were now very clear to Cardin. Something was wrong about them; they weren't the same eyes of the guy he often trounced in training. They were cold and without pity. There was killer in those eyes.

Cardin began to back away, holding Pyrrha by the throat with his arm and reaching down for his mace, all his thoughts of sexual gratification wilted in the face of sudden threat. He raised a sharp spine of his weapon to Pyrrha's throat. He locked eyes with Jaune again, but this time, he wore that same smug smile.

"Don't take another step, unless you want her goin' home in a body bag."

'This'll get him' Cardin thought confidently. 'There's no way he'll attack me if he thinks she'll get hurt.'

But to Cardin immense displeasure, Jaune did take another step, he took several. He had not stopped moving at all…he was speeding up! He was now matching every step that Cardin took back and was gaining even more. The look on his face had not altered at all, because seeing Pyrrha in that state, with tears on her beautiful cheeks, being held by... _ **that**_ , robbed Jaune of all fear. For it wasn't hate that fuelled Jaune's resolve. Though he had been brutal, and cause a lot of pain, he didn't do it out of spite. No…he simply loved Pyrrha…more than he could ever fear pain or insult...or Cardin…And he was going to make him pay.

Cardin grip on Pyrrha was starting to hurt his arm; the sweat was making the handle of his mace greasy. Jaune was now out doing Cardin's attempts to back away by two, and he was running out of clearing fast. Cardin still seemed to think that he could talk his way out of this.

"We drugged her with something that de-activated her aura" he said quickly, staring at Jaune's face, trying to make out even a twinge of fear. He saw nothing, only primal rage and purpose.

"It will kill'er if I do it" he threatened, holding the mace up menacingly to Pyrrha's exposed neck. This was bad, he hadn't planned for this. Jaune didn't seem to be discouraged by threats; they seemed to make him even more determined. Finally, Cardin felt his back hit the surrounding bushes. He gave into fear.

Cardin threw Pyrrha to the ground and charged Jaune. With a one handed swing, he clubbed at Jaune's unguarded side, But Jaune brought his shield across his torso, and then brought it swinging upwards smacking Cardin's mace out of his hand. Without waiting, he bashed Cardin again, this time in the face, and bashed the inside of one of his knees with his shin. Off guard, Cardin couldn't maintain his footing as a furious forward kick from Jaune sent him flying onto his back.

Winded, Cardin didn't even have time to try and get up. Jaune's foot was on his chest and his blade against his throat, in the blink of an eye. He stared down at him breathing hard.

" _ **Let me explain something to you"**_ Jaune said, in a trembling voice that bled cold fury. **"You make her cry again...there won't be enough poison in the world to save you."**

Cardin's eyes widened as the demon above him began to press his foot down on his chest. Jaune's aura was forcing Cardin's back and caused it to break. Unprotected, Jaune's strength began to press down on Cardin's actual chest, his chest guard having become completely obsolete. He couldn't bring himself to beg Jaune; Cardin's pride still held president...but it was starting to hurt when he breathed. He began to choke. The air being forced out of his lungs was starting to make him feel faint.

Jaune only released him when he had extracted all the pain he could without causing any permanent damage; as mad as he was, he wasn't a murderer. Cardin lay in the grass, now making three fourths of team CRDL lacking consciousness.

His work done, Jaune returned his shield to its scabbard state, and replaced his sword inside it. Finally, he turned to Pyrrha, who was lying at an awkward angle a few feet from where Cardin was now laying. Jaune walked over to her and knelt down. Flipping her over, he saw her face was stirring slightly, but she was still obviously poisoned.

"Oh god...what the hell did they do to you."

Scooping her up, Jaune began to walk back to the rest of the group, carrying Pyrrha carefully so as to support her head. He glanced down at her twitching face and felt the hot feeling begin to lessen, he began to think again. He wondered if there was an antidote or if the effects would just wear off. Whatever happened, he would make sure that those assholes got what they deserved, for using such underhanded tactics.

Unfortunately, due to his resolve to see Pyrrha to safety, he did not see her brief dalliance with consciousness while he was carrying her. Her eyes briefly fluttered open lazily; she gazed at the huge silhouette supporting her head. She thought about giving him first aid for his brave injuries, but exhaustion took her, and Pyrrha drifted into unconsciousness once again.

 **Russel had panicked and sold out Cardin to Glynda when she had questioned him and Jaune about what had happened. When she had yelled at them for fighting, Jaune had snapped at her for not helping Pyrrha first and landed himself in detention, she explained that she had been drugged with a mere paralysing agent, cut with some anaesthetic, and was made of stronger stuff than Jaune was giving her credit for.**

 **Despite Jaune's sentence being annoying, it was nothing compared to team CRDL. Russel had gotten off easy for tattling, but Sky, Dove and Cardin were being considered for expulsion, and had a year's worth of detention on their hands. Jaune ultimately didn't care, Pyrrha was safe. Jaune and Ren needed to physically hold Nora back from finishing Cardin off.**

" _ **I'LL BREAK HIS LEGS; I'LL BREAK HIS F #KING LEGS!"**_

After getting back to beacon, Pyrrha had been taken to team JNPR's dorm room to rest, and wake up normally. Team JNPR didn't leave her side until she woke up. Nora almost knocked her out again when she came too by hugging her so hard. Both Nora and Ren wanted an account of what happened, but a stern look from their leader discouraged them.

Rather awkwardly, Pyrrha asked:-

"Could I maybe be alone with Jaune for a minute please?"

Ren and Nora were slightly surprised by this, but adhered to her wishes none the less. Leaving the room, Jaune was now alone with Pyrrha for the first time since they'd got back from the forest. There was a short silence while Ren and Nora left the room. But almost immediately after the door shut, Pyrrha threw herself onto Jaune, bursting into tears.

Jaune was taken aback, but on some level, kinda understood. Pyrrha was so used to being in control and having a plan b to fall back on. So being so at the mercy of someone else must have been terrifying for her. Jaune hugged her back, glad that she'd retained her strength. She kept thanking him and apologising under her breath and gasping whenever Jaune tightened his grip on her.

When the two finally ended their embrace, Pyrrha asked Jaune about how he managed to take down team CRDL by himself.

"Where did you get those kinds of skills"?

Jaune searched for an answer, but in the end realised that he hadn't been paying attention to what he was thinking at the time, it hadn't been a thought process to do what he did. It was more of an instinct.

"I don't know" he said, sighing with the strain on his memory, "I just knew what I wanted."

Pyrrha looked away, a bright red blush on her face.

"What" Jaune asked, a smile breaking across his face.

"Nothing...it's just." Pyrrha wiped her face clean of tears before continuing. "You...you were really cool back in that clearing..."

Now it was Jaune's turn to go red as this compliment hit him. For a few moments, both Jaune and Pyrrha didn't even look at each other. But after a couple of seconds Jaune felt a smooth gloved hand stroked the side of his face, and a soft, entrancing whisper in his ear.

"It's time I doted on my hero."

Jaune started to breathe faster as Pyrrha worked quickly, moving her hands like smooth, silky snakes down to his crotch. With a sigh of euphoria in Jaune's ear, she began to rub Jaune in the way only she could. Jaune had yearned for her to touch him for hours, and he was rock hard in seconds. It appeared that his experiences in that clearing had changed his relationship with Pyrrha, like they were on even footing now.

Pyrrha had unzipped Jaune's jeans and was caressing the swollen head of his throbbing cock. The sensation of Pyrrha's breasts kneading his back caused Jaune start gasping as she stroked him. Pyrrha's gloved hands so soft on his shaft made resistance futile. Jaune felt the sweat dribbling down his forehead as Pyrrha nibbled his ear lovingly.

"You're close aren't you"?

Jaune knew she was right, but he also knew that she was testing his endurance again. But what Pyrrha said next, with hunger and passion, completely proved him wrong.

"Cum for me"!

Pyrrha sped up, rubbing Jaune's dick with twice the intensity of before. Jaune couldn't help but allow himself to feel good. She was trying harder than ever to get him to finish. Jaune's mouth had become dry as he became more susceptible to Pyrrha's words.

"Cum Jaune. Cum for me"!

Jaune was now being attacked by Pyrrha's deadliest weapon, her scent. The smell of her was getting on his dick and rose to his face. That scent always seemed to put him under Pyrrha's spell. Jaune couldn't help himself, he was close. Pyrrha's scent, the feeling of her boobs rubbing his back and her hot breath on his neck.

"Cum for me"!

Jaune could feel the pressure building and mounting along with the pleasure, Pyrrha's gloved hand like a heavenly piston, pumping his most sensitive point, until he had no choice but to...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Jaune's orgasm was cut short by his scroll's alarm blaring alarm bells. It hit him like a brick wall.

"I'M LATE FOR DETENTION"!

Pyrrha jumped, and Jaune saw her face, a combination of fear and disappointment. With surgical precision, she zipped him up and grabbed his bag from the bed side table. Jaune stumbled and fumbled with his scroll in his haste to answer. It was Glynda on the other end.

"Mr Arc, you are fifteen minutes late. Stop slaking off and get down here now, or its two weeks"!

"Sorry, I'm on my way"!

Jaune hung up and turned to see that Pyrrha had finished lacing up his shoes. She was so helpful. She then helped him get his bag onto his back, stealing a quick a kiss while she did it.

"Get going, tough guy" she giggled with a kind smile.

Jaune grinned back and waved her goodbye, before running from the room.

The detention was one of the worst ever. Glynda screamed herself hoarse for Jaune being late. Then she gave him work to do, swearing that he wasn't leaving until he had finished every single page. The stack of books made his heart sink. The work load was halved in an hour's hard work, but it was difficult to remain focused when he had been so close to...

Jaune forced down the stiffness forming between his legs and tried to continue working. But it was hard when Glynda kept coming over to stare at his process and make patronising moans. It really started to get on Jaune's nerves after a few times, he was about to tell her to take a picture if she was so interested.

But when he looked at her face, he saw something weird. Two out of focus eyes above a quivering mouth, with a bit of drool escaping her mouth. He also noticed that her legs were shaking, as though she needed the bathroom. Only after Jaune clicked his fingers in front of her face a few times did she come to with a start. She glanced at Jaune and then at his work.

There was an awkward silence.

"...You can go if you say nothing."

"'K."

Jaune did as he was told and didn't mention what he saw to anyone, but it was still weird that she would do something like that around her students. These thoughts were chased out by who met him outside of the lecture hall. Pyrrha was leaning against the wall, with her eyes shut. She opened them when Jaune exited the hall and smiled. She was wearing the same slutty clothes she had worn on their first 'date.'

"What are yo-"

Jaune's speech was cut off by Pyrrha's lips pecking his and her hands brushing across his crotch.

"Someone's happy to see me"

Her voice was back in that seductive tone. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow her. The déjà vu was killing Jaune, but this had gone well last time, so he decided to go with it. Up and up she led Jaune, towards the balcony from last time. They walked out onto it and Jaune saw a strange sight, something that he doubted was there by coincidence. Pyrrha closed the door behind them and used her semblance to lock it completely. Jaune stared at the anomaly with a puzzled expression. There on the school balcony was a large while mattress.

Jaune couldn't think what it was for until he was pushed onto it by Pyrrha from behind, face first onto the mattress. Pyrrha crawled over him, to whisper in his ear.

"I never got to finish thanking you...and I was lonely"

Pyrrha's wandering hands found the buckles holding Jaune's armour on, and hastily unhooked them. Jaune's armour fell away and his hoodie was soon to follow. Jaune's bare chest was groped and licked by Pyrrha's slick little tongue, her body being as curious as ever to taste every part of her beloved. Her hands slipped down under his jeans and began roughly masturbating him above his underwear. She knew this would drive him crazy.

It did feel good to Jaune, but he wasn't going to be the only one enjoying this, Jaune reached forward and grabbed both of her breasts at once. Without wishing to beat around the bush, he began to rub and caress her nipples, paying attention to each one.

Pyrrha began to moan and fidget as he did this; her crotch pressed against Jaune's leg was starting to feel hot and damp. Jaune was starting to feel it as well; the rubbing of Pyrrha's hand combined with the soft warmth of Pyrrha's boobs against his fingers was starting to make him feel tingly.

Needless to say he had hard and throbbing for the third time. As Pyrrha noticed this, she stopped...and smiled that thin lipped smile.

"W-why did you stop"? Jaune asked, panting.

Pyrrha laughed and began to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt. Her breasts fell free of the cloth and were quickly wrapped around Jaune's cock. Jaune winced at the suddenness of this, but soon realised that he was back in the place he longed to be. He felt no need to move or to speak, Jaune merely allowed the sweat drenched, hot and slippery Pyrrha to move up and down on his ever hardening length.

Up and down, up and down

Jaune felt a sudden burst of energy and allowed himself to be serviced by her breasts, thrusting against them.

Up and down, up and down, and then that familiar voice saying those sweet words that set Jaune's mind on fire.

"Cum for me, cum hard with that big hot dick you have."

Jaune couldn't resist her anymore, he was so close. He could feel that same pressure coming back, mounting up for...

Jaune tensed his head against the mattress as thick white semen spurted out of his cock. This time, Pyrrha and been too occupied with Jaune's dick to notice that he was cumming. This meant that the semen had drenched her. Long thick and dripping, the semen on her face was quickly licked up. She didn't bother with the breasts however as she wasn't done with Jaune's dick.

Pyrrha pumped harder than ever with her tits, using her mouth to suck any semen left in Jaune's other head. Jaune couldn't see his dick anymore; it was swallowed up in a whirl of crimson hair and beautiful white skin...and soft flesh. Jaune saw Pyrrha's ass prostrated out behind her, the angle that he was looking from made it look amazing...

Pyrrha stopped sucking, and removed her breasts to discover that Jaune's dick had returned to that state where it grew, larger than ever before. Knowing that there wasn't anything she wanted more in the world, Pyrrha quickly took off her skirt and threw it aside. Her little pink pussy throbbed and glistened in the moonlight.

"Remember how I said I wanted to give you something"?

Jaune looked up at her, as she slowly positioned herself above his dick, allowing her juices to drip onto it, and nodded. He didn't know why this felt so right, seeing her so beautiful above him. Jaune wanted to make her feel good.

Pyrrha smiled, blushing. With a small motion, she lowered her pelvis.

Pyrrha's pussy and Jaune's cock both touched, with a fresh wave of pleasure on both Jaune and Pyrrha's part. With a slight amount of tension, Pyrrha lowered herself completely, taking Jaune's whole length inside her. Pyrrha cried out as a squelchy lewd noise came from her vagina, and a fine trickle of blood escaped her uterus.

Jaune stared at it; he had never though she was a...wait?

"Is this your first time"? Jaune asked, amazed.

Pyrrha, allowing the pain to subside, looked at him with a loving smile on her face, and nodded.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, you can move if you're ready"

Pyrrha's face showed forced calm, but her eyes flashed with unbridled desire, a red face and her ever tightening water hole made it evident that she was desperate for more.

Jaune began to move.

But any attempts to tease Pyrrha or hold himself back, it felt too good. One thrust became two, three, seven...

Time became warped as Jaune and Pyrrha writhed and panted. The inside of Pyrrha was so hot, Jaune felt his dick was going to melt, but the walls kept shifting and squeezing, it was a different kind of good each time. Jaune was losing his grip on reality, but his hands still found their way to Pyrrha's ass, she cried out in euphoria when he hit it. Jaune fondled her ass for a few moments while she rode him, then Pyrrha grabbed his head and forced it in between her breasts.

It was even warmer and softer than Jaune remembered, but the pleasure from Pyrrha's pussy was all he could think about, in that moment, Jaune knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Pyrrha allowed him to come out for air, but she was immediately kissed deeply on the mouth as they continued to fuck.

The hot and slippery shaft was sucking Jaune in; he could stop even if he wanted to. His hips were thrusting up now, moving on their own. This was too much, he felt the urge coming.

"I-I think I'm gonna-" Jaune panted out.

"Its...ok" Pyrrha stammered out, still being fucked hard without relent. "You can cum inside."

It didn't matter; he couldn't have resisted the urge to come inside anyway, it felt too good. Jaune felt the dam break and gave one final thrust.

Pyrrha screamed "I'm cumming, I'm cumming"!

Jaune could feel his hot seed flowing into the deepest part of Pyrrha. She quivered in ecstasy from the satisfaction. The pair seemed to stay in that 'cowgirl' position for a while before Pyrrha fell forward, he breasts landing on Jaune's face. It had started to rain.

Big freezing rain drops smacked their naked bodies and ran in rivulets over each of their sweaty red faces. Jaune let out a great sigh of fatigue, as his cock fell from Pyrrha's pussy, soft and worn out.

Still panting, Jaune managed one small sentence:-

"h...heheh...I think...I'm in love."

And Pyrrha replied, with a deeply satisfied voice:-

"I _**know**_ I am."

Cardin did a double take when he saw the envelope stuck under his dorm room door. Curiously, he opened it. The letter was short, and to the point. But the note made Cardin do something he never thought he would do again, he walked to his window, laid down in the foetal position and wept.

 _ **Dear chief beta male**_

 _ **I just wanted to send you this friendly little letter to inform you of your imminent demise.**_

 _ **If you're curious of the reason for the levity of this letter, I assure you it is merely to instil as much fear as I can.**_

 _ **As if basting a turkey.**_

 _ **Which I will then proceed to sodemise with his own weapon.**_

 _ **That's right; I'm going to rape the fear turkey!**_

 _ **Follow me on Twitter thecrimsonhuntress**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos x**_


End file.
